Pokemon - Just Believe!
by Rosalyn Mauve Ketchum
Summary: What happens when you mix seven normal pop stars,magic & boys? Drama and Romance, of course! Ikari Shipping, Old Rival Shipping, Contest Shipping, Poke Shipping, Measure Shipping, Vatonnage Shipping and OC x Kellyn.


**May's POV: **

"Alright, people! Are you ready?" My one of my best friends and sisters, Platinum, asked our fans.

Her question was met with loud cheers which we took as a yes.

*Sigh* I wish I was as pretty as my sisters. Right, back up. I have to tell you about them first. Me and my sisters are the famous band, Treasure.

My name is Haruka 'May' Azura Lopez A.K.A Sapphire and I play the Electric Guitar. I have sapphire blue eyes and light brown hair with blue highlights styled in to droopy puppy ears.

I am a 5 timing Top Coordinator. And my team consists of Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Regirock, Registeel, Regice. My Back Up Pokemon are Latios, Latias, Jirachi & Deoxys.

My sister is Hikari 'Dawn' Cerise Lopez A.K.A Diamond. She plays the Electric Guitar. Me and Hikari are also the backup singers. Dawn has sapphire blue eyes, like me and cobalt blue hair with pink highlights that goes down to her waist.

She's a 5 timing Top Coordinator, like me. And her team Giratina, Dialga, Palkia, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie. Her Back Up Pokemon are Cresselia, Darkrai, Heatran, Shaymin, Manaphy.

Kasumi 'Misty' Scarlet Lopez A.K.A Ruby. She plays the Drums. Misty has green eyes and short orange hair with scarlett highlights that goes to her shoulders.

Misty's one of the Elite Four in Kanto. And her team consists of Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-oh & Mew.

Leanne 'Leaf' Midori Lopez A.K.A Emerald. She plays the Keytar. Leaf has brown eyes and brown hair with green highlights that goes down to her waist.

Leaf's one of the Elite Four of Johto. And her team consists of Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mewtwo & Celebi.

Then the third youngest Lopez sister and band member Rosalyn 'Raven' Mauve Lopez A.K.A Amethyst. She's the lead singer. Rosalyn has chocolate brown eyes and raven black hair with mauve highlights that goes down to her ankles. She normally wears her hair in twin tails.

She's beaten all the Elite Four and Champions of all the regions and is also a 6 timing Top Coordinator. And her team consists of Kyurem, Reshiram, Zekrom, Meloetta, Genesect & Keldeo. Her Back Up Pokemon is Arceus.

And finally Rythmi Amber and Kate Bella A.K.A. Topaz and Pearl. They are our stage managers. Rythmi has poofy blonde hair with golden streaks which goes down to her waist. She's also an Operator but is also a Top Coordinator. Her team consists of Victini, Cobalion, Terrakon, Virizion, Tornadus, Landorus. Her Back Up Pokemon is Thunderus.

Kate has sapphire blue eyes and brown hair with white highlights which is always tied in spiky twin tails. She's a Top Ranger and a two timing Top Coordinator. Her partner pokemon is Pachirisu. And her team consists of Zygarde, Xerneas, Yvetal, Diancie, Volcanion & Hoopa.

We're all sisters but we're orphans. We were found at the doorstep of the Orphanage. We were just one. According to Janette who is the owner of the Orphanage, there was a bag that had a note that said our names and it had a pendent which had a gem corresponding to our middle names. We still wear them.

Mine's a Sapphire, Hikari's is a Diamond, Kasumi's is a Ruby, Leaf's is an Emerald, Raven's is an Amethyst, Rhythmi's is a Topaz and Kate's is a Pearl. Hence, our stage names.

"Alright, this song is about our friends from when we were four! We were very close but they moved from our hometown when we were nine. It's called 'The Time Has Come'!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"Hit it!" We exclaimed together.

**Amethyst: **

_I close my eyes and I can see the day we met, _

_Just one moment and I knew,_

_You're my best friend, do anything for you._

I looked around to see seven boys. They looked exactly like our friends did. The ones that had blonde and red hair were looking at the stage as if wanting to see our managers.

_We've gone so far and done so much, _

_And I feel like we've always been together._

_Right by my side through thick and thin,_

_You're the part of my life I'll always remember._

One had spiky chestnut hair. He was looking at Emerald, a lot.

_The time has come,_

_It's for the best, I know it._

_Who could have guessed that you and I -_

_Somehow, someday, we'd have to say goodbye._

The one that had lilac hair. He was looking at Diamond with an irritated look. Looked like he was kicking himself about something. Maybe, just maybe. Dawn reminded him of an old friend. Could be.

_You've helped me find the strength inside _

_And the courage to make my dreams come true._

_How will I find another friend like you?_

The one that had messy, very messy raven hair. He was staring at Ruby with a blush on his face. Ohh! Misty, looks like you've got yourself an admirer.

_Two of a kind, that's what we are, _

_And it seems like we were always winning._

_But as our team is torn apart, _

_I wish we could go back to the beginning._

The one that had brown hair was staring intently at Amethyst while she was singing. Amethyst has that effect on boys.

_The time has come,_

_It's for the best, I know it._

_Who could have guessed that you and I_

_Somehow, someway, we'd have to say goodbye._

The one that had chartreuse hair. I caught him staring at me and our eyes met for a brief second. He was pretty cute.

_Somehow today, we have to say goodbye._

After Amethyst was done singing, crowd got wilder and they wanted another song. And how exactly do we know this? Well, we've been a band since we were eight. So we're pretty good at it. We're one of the best.

"Alright! We've got another song for you all! It's called Misty's Song! It's a very special song. We wrote it when we were nine."

**Raven:**

_Out here in the quiet of the night,_

_Beneath the stars, and moon._

_We both know we've got something on our minds,_

_We won't admit, but it's true._

_You look at me, I look away._

**Chorus (Me, Raven and Dawn):**

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_But I don't know how to start._

_I wanna tell you, but now,_

_I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy ever_

_Be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_And to say that, I love you._

**Raven:**

_I practice all the things that I could say,_

_Line by line, every word_

_I tell myself today could be the day,_

_But every time, I lose my nerve_

_I look at you, you look away_

**Chorus (Me, Raven and Dawn): **

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_But I don't know how to start._

_I wanna tell you, but now _

_I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy ever_

_Be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_And to say that, I love you._

**Raven:**

_Why? Why do you turn away?_

_It must be, you're afraid like me_

_I try, but I can't pretend that I_

_Don't feel for you the way I do_

_Can't you see?_

**Chorus (Me, Raven, Dawn):**

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_But I don't know how to start_

_I wanna tell you, but now_

_I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy ever_

_Be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, _

_And to say that, I love you._

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_But I don't know how to start_

_I wanna tell you, but now_

_I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy ever_

_Be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_And to say that, I love you._

"Did you like it?" Misty asked. If it was even possible, the cheering got even louder. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Alright, everybody! Goodnight, Slateport City! Be sure to be there at our concert in Olivine City, next Saturday!" Raven exclaimed. We all waved at our fans and then left for our dressing rooms.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Raven's POV:**

"Hey, girls?" We were in the lounge room at our Villa. See. Even though we were orphans, we became a band because music was what we lived for. And since we are now famous, our managers, best friends and sisters Rhythmi and Kate insisted we buy a Villa.

"Yeah, May?" I asked her.

"You know at the concert I saw seven boys that looked exactly like they did!" May exclaimed. We were frozen in shock. They were back? It's not possible! Well, it is. But why? They left to Sinnoh, didn't they? They wouldn't have come unless they got enrolled at Slateport High.

"Really?" Kate asked.

"Yes!" May screamed.

"Well…" Dawn started.

"If they're here than that must mean that…" I added

"That either they came here for the concert or…" Misty added

"Or they got enrolled at…" Leaf added

"Slateport City High!" We exclaimed together.

"So if it's true…"

"Then we'll have to wait for tomorrow." Leaf stated.

Well, I guess that if it really is them, it'll be worth the wait.

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* Whew! That was a lot of work!<strong>

**Leaf: It sure was! But why is my middle name Midori?**

**Misty: And why is my middle name Scarlett?**

**May: Why is my middle name Azura?**

**Dawn: And, finally, why is my middle name Cerise?**

**Ok…. Well, Midori means Green in Japanese, Scarlett is a shade of Red, Azura is derived from Azure which is blue in Spanish (I think) and Cerise is a shade of Pink. Also, May, do the disclaimer.**

**May: Raven does not own Pokemon or the songs above.**

***sniff* That's just sad. *starts crying***

**Treasure: Ignore her. Please read, review & enjoy!**


End file.
